


Digestion and Discovery

by BuriedIcon



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: F/M, Feeding, Weight Gain, feederism, wg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 02:02:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18511657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuriedIcon/pseuds/BuriedIcon
Summary: Ino reflects on the love of her life, while dealing with the effects of their time together.





	Digestion and Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> This was a gift to a friend of mine, based on a roleplay we did together. I really liked the intimacy on display, so I felt like sharing it. It's not exactly my best work, but I think it's rather cute overall. Feel free to leave feedback if you like!

Ino groaned quietly, nuzzling herself against his chest. She had never been so full, at least not since the last time she had been this full. It was a situation she was becoming used to with Gluttony, her boyfriend/lover/summon who she seemed to seek solice in more than she was willing to admit.

It had been a bad day; reminders abounded regarding her own loneliness and failures. She was happy for her friends, she really was, but their finding of love only made her more aware of how lonely she often was. How men didn't seem to like her as much. She was too loud, too forward, too generic, to off putting... Her mind over focused on her flaws and she could barely keep herself together by the end of the day. 

But he was there. He was always there. Waiting for her, offering her food and affection and not judging her for it. Sating her endless need for attention, not making her feel wrong for wanting to be spoiled. Gluttony never complained about her requests; he didn't say she was clingy or spoiled or a bother. He made her feel beautiful, he made her feel wanted. Every touch of his made her feel good. Sometimes, Ino was afraid he'd leave, that she'd wake up and he'd be gone, and she'd be alone again, cheering her friends on while they found happiness. 

But it never came. And Ino hoped it never would. When she felt ugly, he made her feel beautiful. When she was worried, he calmed her down. Ino pulled herself into a ball as she nuzzled into him, her stomach full of enough ice cream that she was certain she wasn't going to fit into her skirt tomorrow. She felt his arms around her, felt herself surrounded by his affection, his desire for her, the comfort only he provided her, and she was wholly glad for it. 

She still remembered the first time her skirt didn't fit. She'd freaked out, panicked, worried he'd reject her like everyone else. Instead, Gluttony had wrapped his arms around her, reassured her, and then fucked her until she couldn't walk right, until she was bathed in his desire for her. She still worried sometimes, but it had become a game for them almost, a game Ino couldn't imagine playing with anyone else. She remembered looking in the mirror, pinching a layer of fat over her stomach, and quietly freaking out about what people would think, only for him to pull her back into bed and comfort her until she forgot why she cared what anyone else thought. 

Sometimes, Ino was afraid that he didn't really like all of her, that he was only there because she was so needy and pathetic. Was she an easy lay? Was she so desperate that he thought she was easy? But then there were those times when she came home full of confidence and sass, when she found herself challenging him, and he in turn challenged her just as much. She remembered enjoying herself as she ate herself out of her clothes, giggling and she swayed her hips and tore her skirt before him. She remembered the games they played together, where her will and desire to win was challenged by his insane ideas, and the fun that came later. There was excitement there, thrills that she wasn't used to. He challenged her, and she loved it. No one else challenged her like he did. They either ignored her or treated her like some fragile doll. Not him. 

But there were other times too. She remembered when he went out of his way for her, cooking meals for her and seemingly just embracing her needs and wants. She remembered feeling his love, feeling his genuine desire to be with her. She felt special. She felt important. And right now, she felt loved. 

A low gurgle in her stomach made her shift slightly in his arms. She remembered when he'd turned her into so many things, the feelings he gave her. Some would probably be weirded out by that. Ino thought it challenging. She felt him pet her hair and kiss her forehead, reassuring her even if she hadn't felt too insecure at that moment. She rarely felt insecure around him anymore at all, really. It was strange, liberating in a sense, not having to worry when she was around him. 

It had, she realized, extended to every part of her life. There was security with him. There was fun with him. There was support with him. She smiled more around him, felt free around him. He spoiled her, and he didn't complain. He listened to her, and didn't find her annoying. He indulged her, and he didn't think she was troublesome or annoying. 

How many times had she asked him if he was going to leave? How many times had she felt like crying, afraid it was all going to end, only for him to reassure her? She didn't realize how long it had been since she'd worried about that. How long it had been since she'd asked him if he really loved how she looked. It let her be more playful, let her relax into his touch, let her feel more like herself. He old self. Before everything hurt her. 

He didn't hurt her. He healed her. He made her feel complete, in some unique way. He was engaging and witty and he filled her with emotions she had kept bottled up for too long. 

“I love you,” she whispered, nuzzling into his chest, letting his arms fill her with sensations she prayed never went away. 

“And I, you,” came his reply, causing a blush to form on her cheeks, one she was glad he wouldn't see in the dark. She didn't realize he was listening. She could imagine someone else thinking she was being stupid, being a child, being silly... But he didn't. He just made her feel good. He made her happy. 

And she never wanted him to stop.


End file.
